Cruelty
by Warriors Heart
Summary: A young kit has been taken from her mother to be trained as a warrior at two months old. Their cruel new master will stop at nothing to teach them how to fight. She can do nothing to stop this cruelty.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**A/N: This is just an idea I came up with that's been in my head for a while. I don't know how much I'll update because I'm working on another story at the same time… **

A young kit snuggled up next to her mother lovingly. It was so cold outside! But she was warm in here, her home in ShadowClan.

She closed her eyes, and went to sleep next to her brother.

When she awoke, her mother was shaking, and she wasn't warm anymore. The kit shivered.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she mewed pitifully.

"Shh…" said a harsh voice. "You'll alert everybody that we've saved you."

The kit was confused. "Why did you have to save me?" the young kit asked.

There was a small laugh. "You and your brother are feisty. You both question us too much. But we'll break you. We'll break you," said the mean voice.

"You're Tigerstar!" The young kit decided. The voice laughed again.

"No," it said, "I'm worse."

The kit refused to tremble. Her mother hadn't even named her yet! She wanted a name though. She knew her brother did too, but her mother hadn't decided.

She let out a squeak as the other cat dropped her. Her brother was dropped next to her.

The two of them were very close. They quickly scanned the other over, making sure they weren't hurt. Then they looked around. They were in a new camp, filled with new cats. They were huge! They all looked mean too.

"Come on kits. You sleep right here," said another voice, only slightly kinder, and the tom led them to a small hole in the ground. It was more like a puddle really.

He was a big, burly gray tabby with ears that seemed permanently folded back. A long scar ran from the back of his head to the tip of his nose.

"What's wrong with your ears?" The ShadowClan kit asked. Her capturer flicked his tail in irritation and ignored her.

"Now, do you have names? " asked the mean tom asked. They shook their heads. "It wouldn't matter anyways. We make all of you rename yourselves. Now name yourselves. We'll ask you later, and if you still don't have a name, we'll give one to you, and you won't like it."

"I've already got my name!" the kits brother announced. The tom turned around.

"And what would that be?" he asked coldly.

"Snarlkit!" her brother said, and jumped directly into the larger tom's face. Though it didn't take long for her brother to be thrown back on the ground, the kit felt proud of her brother after seeing the toms split nose.

The tom turned to her. "Well, what's your name then? If your brother has his, you need your own, don't you?"

She thought quickly. "Tearkit," she said, "Because of what you've done to us!"

The tom laughed and walked away. Tearkit felt proud of herself.

She turned to Snarlkit. He licked her ear. "Come on! We don't put up with this mouse dung!" he protested.

She nodded. What else could they do though? They were only a moon old. They looked around the little puddle they were sitting in. Was Tearkit imagining it? There was a tiny tiny hole, just small enough for a tiny kit to slip into? Snarlkit kept talking, but she didn't listen. Instead, she slowly slipped into the hole. She fit! In the midst of her rejoicing, she didn't make out the other shapes around her. Not until they surrounded her.

"What's your name?" One brave little kit asked her harshly. Then it looked embarrassed. "Or, um, what name did you give yourself?"

"Tearkit," she announced boldly. "Because of what these cats have done to us. Who are all of you?" she asked.

They stepped forward one at a time. There were eight of them in all, including Tearkit and her brother.

The first was a light orange tabby. "My name is Firekit, after the brave leader of my clan, which so many tell stories about!" he declared. Tearkit nodded her approval.

The next was a snowy white tortoiseshell she-cat. "I am Timekit, because I will wait patiently for the time when they let us go!" she announced rather loudly. Tearkit thought she was beautiful.

Timekit backed down, and another cat took her place. This one was a blue-gray she-cat with a single white spot on her head. Her ears had been badly shredded, and she had a scar on her nose that led nearly to her paws. "My name is Tornkit, because of the things they have done to me," she mewed softly. Tearkit nodded to her, and she stepped back.

The fourth was another tom that was larger than the rest, and was solid black. "My name," the kit said firmly, "is Honorkit, because one day all of these cowards will realize I'm great." He stepped back, and yet another kit took his place.

It was another she-cat, and she was many spotted with many different colors. "I am Preykit, because even though they can't see it now, I am as important as what I am named for," she told Tearkit, who nodded approvingly to her.

The last was another tom. His fur was a rusty red, and his ears were pricked slightly forward, as though he were listening for prey. "My name," he began, "is Leapkit, because I can jump higher than any cat in this clan."

At just this time, Snarlkit squeezed his way in. "This is my brother," Tearkit announced. "Snarlkit, because he will fight these cruel cats to the death!"

All the other kits looked absolutely horrified. Tearkit tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?" she asked, scared for the answer.

"This is your brother?" Honorkit asked. She nodded.

He bowed his head. "They will make you fight. One of you won't come back."


	2. Chapter 2: The fight

Tearkit stared at Firekit. Had he really just said that? Was she really going to be forced to kill her brother? No. It wasn't true. It was all a lie. But it wasn't.

Tearkit couldn't breathe. She felt herself rasping for air, praying to StarClan for her to wake up next to her mother, and get a normal name. Something like Fernkit, or Ashkit, something regular.

But it didn't happen. So instead she curled up and went to sleep.

Tearkit awoke to a claw prodding her sharply in the side. "Up. Up!" Scarface was yelling. The other kits were filing out of the puddle hole, looking fearful.

Scarface paced up and down.

"Today you will become 'paws. If you do not do what we say in training every day, you will not like the way you end up. Now, before we start we have some business to attend to," Scarface muttered coldly. Tearkit- that is, paw- stared defiantly into his eyes. He began pacing again.

"Tearpaw! Snarlpaw!" he announced. "You are siblings! One of you are not allowed to live. Fight, or I will kill you both. Unless you can kill me, that is. So there are your two choices: fight each other, or fight me," Scarface finally finished. Tearpaw turned to Snarlpaw. She stared into her best friends eyes, enjoying the confidence in them. Slowly, she nodded to him. She turned on him and they began circling each other.  
"Good choice," Scarface snickered. "You never would have beaten me," he cackled maniacally.

Then Tearpaw nodded once more, and they both turned on Scarface. Together the young cats leaped up and landed squarely on his back. His idiotic laughter stopped at once and he yowled in surprise. The other kits cheered happily. Firekit pranced forward once or twice, then stopped. He looked over his shoulder. "Fight!" he announced.

The other kits ran forward and began tearing the older cat up.

He continued yowling in surprise, but in his shock couldn't fight back. The kits fought madly. Timepaw got a split nose. Honorpaw was flailing in pain, but quickly jumped back into the fight. Firepaw was fighting like a maniac, and unbeatable ball of flying fury.

Out of nowhere, Scarface went still, and stopped breathing. The kits stepped back. One of them had managed to land a bite on the cats throat. He was dead.

Laughing came from behind them. "Well done, young kits, well done. You'll learn quickly."


	3. Chapter 3: Their master

**A/N: Glad this story's catching on. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

The kits stared up at the newcomer. She was bigger than Scarface. Two times his size. She was smiling pleasantly. What was so great? They'd killed their "mentor."

Tearpaw considered leaping onto this she-cat as well, but decided against it. She would be harder than Scarface.

"Who are you?" Snarlpaw asked defiantly. The she-cat looked down on him in amusement.

"I am Longstar, your new mentor. We're going to begin training today," she said pleasantly.

"Now that Scarface is dead," she began again, glancing at the dead tom nearby, "I will take over your training. He was never worth it. I sent him to take your from your Clans and join RiverClan. We will be stronger than ever!"

Longstar scared Tearpaw. More than Scarface. She wouldn't show it though.

"Now, I want to know your names. I will decide if they fit or not," Longstar declared. Firepaw stepped forward first.

"I am Firepaw!" he announced bravely.

Longstar purred her laughter. "You are bold. You will make a good warrior."

Timepaw came next. "I am Timepaw," she said in a shaky voice.

Longstar thought. "You won't make it long," she decided. Then she turned to them again. Tearpaw stepped forward and signaled with her tail for Snarlpaw to follow. He stepped up next to her.

"We are Tearpaw and Snarlpaw," she told the bold leader.

Longstar began circling them curiously. "You are siblings?" she asked, looking somewhat surprised. Tearpaw and her brother remained silent. "I told Scarface there would be no siblings. What happened?" Longstar asked.

"He told us we could fight each other or him to the death. We chose him," Snarlpaw replied bravely. Longstar nodded, laughing again.

"He was a fool. I will allow the two of you to live," she decided, then turned back to the group.

Honorpaw stepped carefully forward. "I am Honorpaw," he introduced himself, looking stony.

Longstar nodded to him and he stepped back. Tornpaw came forward next.

"I am Tornpaw," the young apprentice announced. Longstar looked him over.

"I don't like you," she decided finally. Tornpaw looked offended.

"Why not?" he growled.

"Your name, you're… ugly. It's offensive. When I need a victim I know who to look for," Longstar told Tornpaw.

Tornpaw turned tail and ran behind Firepaw, who turned on Longstar. "You won't hurt her!" he yowled.

Longstar laughed, for a fourth time. Tearpaw was getting tired of that sound.

Longstar leaned down next to Firepaw. He didn't flinch. "If I want to, you can't stop me," she whispered in his ear. Tearpaw shivered.

Next Preypaw stepped up. "I am Preypaw!" she snarled slightly. Longstar prowled up to her. Preypaw held her ground.

Longstar was silent. She turned to the rest of them. "Training begins now. For your first assignment we're going to spend a week learning battle moves. Then you're going to fight. Your goal is to be the last one standing. You will not kill each other. If you give in, you will stand away from the battle," Longstar told them. She started to circle them, and then stopped. "And if you die in the battle, it doesn't matter to me, so don't try it," she said. Then she turned and stalked off, signaling for them to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4: Preypaw

Tearpaw batted her opponent with sheathed claws and leaped over the spotted she-cat and landed lightly on the ground.

Preypaw was spinning around to meet Tearpaw in action again when she was knocked harshly to the side by a paw that belonged to Tearpaw's least favorite cat in the world.

"That's enough!" Longstar sneered. Tearpaw shot her a death look, but got nothing in reply. Just icy eyes and a slight snarl.

Tearpaw turned to run for Preypaw, who was lying on the ground motionless.

"Preypaw?" she mewed hesitantly. A moan was the only reply she got. Slowly, she grabbed her friend by the scruff and dragged her back to their small secret den in the puddle.

When she entered Honorpaw and Timepaw dashed over to make sure the two of them were okay. Tearpaw explained what was happened.

She didn't know how they could help Preypaw. She was in a poor state, already doused with an unneeded fever, and now unconscious. Tornpaw stepped forward. "I have an idea," she announced.

They all turned to stare at her. They rarely heard her talk unless she was warning them about something. Firepaw recovered himself quicker than the others. "What is it Tornpaw?"

Tornpaw bowed her head in thanks to him. "The medicine cat – Rosethistle – took a liking to me. I think I can get some of her herbs to help Preypaw." The others considered.

"It will be dangerous," Timepaw warned.

Snarlpaw stepped forward. "I'll go with her. We'll get the herbs and come back quickly," he volunteered. They all nodded their agreement. The two young apprentices shot out of the hole while four others paced the hide out anxiously.

L


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

Tearpaw waited anxiously with her friends as they awaited Tornpaw's reappearance. Preypaw's breathing had become shallow.

_She just hit her head a little, she'll be alright_… Tearpaw comforted herself. But Preypaw didn't look good. She'd hit her head more than a little hard. She was supposed to be training tomorrow. None of them had any doubt that Longstar would make sure she did it if it killed her.

"I've gof id!" Tornpaw announced happily as she bounced into their den with her mouth stuffed full with herbs. She dropped them all on the floor and began to sort through them. "I've got more than enough. There's only so much I can do for Preypaw, but she should make it. I've got thyme, poppy seeds, catmint, yarrow, cobwebs, fever few, water mint, comfrey, mouse bile, and nettle! She gave me enough to last a long time too!" None of them had ever seen Tornpaw so excited.

"Okay, okay. What does Preypaw need?" Firepaw asked irritably. Tornpaw looked crestfallen.

"Give her thyme to calm her down, poppy seeds to make her sleep through the night… and a little feverfew, in case," Tornpaw decided.

She walked over to the pile and began to sort through it. Once she had them in ten piles, she took a little from three of the piles and began chewing them. She walked over to Preypaw and prodded her lightly.

"Mmm…" came a tiny reply.

"Eat these, they'll make your head feel better," Tornpaw commanded. She spit the herbs onto the ground.

Preypaw weakly licked them up and fell back asleep. Tearpaw let out the breath that she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Come on guys, let's get to sleep. Tomorrow they're going to train us harder," Timepaw suggested. They all nodded.

Tearpaw never thought she'd fall asleep, but apparently she did, because moments later she was waking up. Preypaw was dragging a huge rabbit through the hole. The seven of them gathered around it and for the first time in days they filled their stomachs.

"Good catch," Tearpaw nodded. Preypaw didn't reply. Suddenly Tearpaw was concerned. She tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong? Was Oakleaf mean to you again?" Tearpaw mewed.

Preypaw nodded and began whining like a kit. Tearpaw realized with a pang that she was. They all were. They should still be Preykit and Tearkit, Snarlkit and Honorkit, Firekit and Timekit, and Tornkit. But they weren't. They were apprentices.

And there was nothing they could say or do about it.


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

**A/N: Okay, I went back and read my story again. I realize I'm made a lot of mistakes, in all of my stories really. But in this one especially. Like the fact that I made Leapkit and haven't mentioned him since he introduced himself. Yeah, that was stupid of me. But read on, and I'll make sure he gets thrown back in there somewhere. **

Tearpaw and Honorpaw comforted Preypaw. They were curling next to her when the kit on guard, Leappaw, stuck his head in and twitched an ear. It was the signal for Longstar needs us for training. Tearpaw groaned. She hadn't heard Leappaw talk since he'd introduced himself. Tearpaw squeezed through the now tight entrance to their cave and got ready for another hard day. The others followed her and soon the eight of them were standing respectfully, waiting for Longstar's instructions.

The moment Longstar spun around they could see today would be especially bad. The leader had fire in her eyes that meant an appetite for fear on the kits behalf.

"Pain," Longstar snarled as she began, "is not a feeling. It is a lesson. When you cross on another clan's territory, you feel pain to remind you not to try it again. When you misbehave or break a rule, you are pained by your punishment, to show you it is a bad thing to do. Pain is a life lesson, and we're going to learn it," she paused dramatically, "in one day."

The kits cringed and prepared themselves. "Tornpaw!" Longstar spat the name like it was no more than mud.

Shaking, Tornpaw stepped forward. Tearpaw closed her eyes. She could not watch her friend suffer.

But Snarlpaw could. He would watch every second of it. He needed to know what was coming to him.

"Try and attack me," Longstar growled. Tornpaw began circling the leader, leaping onto the she-cats shoulders at the last second. Longstar through the young kit through the air and pinned her down. Hard.

Tornpaw squeaked in pain. Longstar raked her claws down the innocent kits face and she cried out. But Longstar just laughed. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She spun Tornpaw around in circles and then nipped her tail and ears. Tornpaw leaped upward and ran back to the group, bleeding heavily. Firepaw and Leappaw began licking her wounds quickly to stop the blood. Tornpaw was heaving for air and shaking heavily.

"Timepaw!" Longstar yowled, and Timepaw stepped forward, looking confident. Longstar nodded to her and Timepaw leaped forward, throwing herself at Longstar with amazing speed. Her body was a small white blur, but she was no match for the mighty warrior facing her. Timepaw was caught and thrown higher into the air than Tearpaw thought was possible. She landed with a sickening thud. Longstar stepped forward, looking absolutely gleeful with her catch, and was just about to bite Timepaw's throat when seven bodies of flying fury hit her.

She rebounded off a sycamore tree that she hit. She spun around to face them. "You must be punished!" she announced, seeming pleased with herself. None of the kits cared. Let her punish them. Timepaw was safe, and that was what mattered.

One at a time she took them aside and decided on her way to torture them. Tornpaw, of course, got the worst of the treatment, since she was a least favorite of their master. She came out with a back full to show her punishment.

Tearpaw wound up with a deep scrape down her eye, and Snarlpaw with a ripped ear. Nobody had any fatal wounds, but they treated it all with comfrey anyways, to make sure it didn't become inflamed.


	7. Chapter 7: The assesment

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long! I had no ideas for what could happen next. I hope you like it!**

Tearpaw stared Leappaw down. Their "assessment" for the first week was over. This was the final fight.

Longstar had claimed that if they didn't draw blood from their opponent she'd draw blood from them herself, so Tearpaw was forced to have her claws unsheathed.

She didn't want to attack Leappaw. Among the eight of them, he was one of her favorite, despite the fact she'd only heard him introduce himself.

But here she was, facing him, preparing to attack him. Leappaw beat her to it.

He gave one of his famous jumps into the air, did a perfect flip, and landed squarely on her shoulders. He leaned down and lightly set his teeth on her scruff. For a moment Tearpaw didn't know what he was doing, but it didn't take long for her to figure it out. She let out a squeal of shock that she didn't know whether was real or not, and threw Leappaw from her shoulders. They began circling each other again.

Tearpaw thought she saw a small twitch of Leappaw's mouth that represented his slick smile.

She knew there was a flaw in their plan. Longstar said she wanted blood, and Tearpaw knew she'd get blood.

Leappaw jumped again and landed behind her. She knew this was where the flaw would be fixed. Bracing herself, she squealed unhappily, for real this time, as Leappaw drew his claws lightly down her back, but hard enough to draw blood. Then she shook him off. It was her turn. She ran head on into his side and bit down where her head had hit. He let out an irritated hiss and fell over.

Tearpaw had… well, won. But not because she should have. Next to face her was Firepaw. She nodded to him and flicked her tail, the signal for I have a plan. He nodded slightly.

Showing him the plan would be the hard part. She threw herself into the air, twisted, and landed lightly on his shoulders. Then she raked her claws down his back and cuffed his ear. Looking surprised, he yowled and began rapidly trying to shake her off.

Tearpaw knew she hadn't left a mark.

The battles continued like this. Eventually, she let Tornpaw win, hoping that Longstar would take favor to the sweet she-cat, but instead Longstar looked repulsed. When Tornpaw won the assessment, Longstar nailed the she-cat in the ribs and tossed her across the camp carelessly.

The rest of them looked shocked. Tornpaw had won! Why wasn't Longstar changing her mind?

As soon as Longstar finished lecturing them about how terrible the rest of them did, and checking them all to make sure there had been pain, they all turned to Tornpaw. She didn't look bad. She had some claw marks on her side where Longstar had thrown her, and a few where Tearpaw had been forced to scratch her, but that was it. Snarlpaw and Tearpaw supported her as she walked back to their puddle in the camp.


	8. Chapter 8: Claw and tooth

Tearpaw was kneeling down with her head next to the others.

"Then Tearpaw, Snarlpaw, and Tornpaw will head to ShadowClan, because I think that's where the three of you were from. Leappaw and I will go to ThunderClan… and Honorpaw, Timepaw, and Preypaw go to their home in WindClan. Tell them to meet in ThunderClan territory to battle RiverClan. This is it! We're escaping," Firepaw was saying breathlessly. They all felt energized and motivated.

Firepaw nodded and they all said a quick goodbye. Then the three groups cautiously slipped out of the den, and sprinted away in three different directions. Tearpaw's group was silent the whole way, except for once when Snarlpaw warned they were crossing through ThunderClan territory. Firepaw would no doubt have already made it there.

When they finally crossed the border, Tearpaw and the others took a deep breath, inhaling their home scent.

"There they are!" came a familiar voice.

Snarlpaw turned at once to fight, but Tearpaw grabbed him by the scruff and threw him away from Longstar and their "mentors." He obeyed, but only hesitantly, and they all ran in the direction of the camp.

"There! Turn! Turn!" Tornpaw shouted, louder than ever before. The three of them skidded to a halt and ran to the camp. The guards started and their fur rose fiercely high. The kits ignored them and slipped into their home.

Snarlpaw raised his head in an amazingly loud yowl. As though he'd set off a bomb, dozens of warriors, queens, and apprentices leaped from their dens. Tearpaw took a moment to look around at her family before turning her head to the nursery. There, standing in the doorway was a slick gray tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing green eyes. Tearpaw recognized her right off.

"Mommy!" she squeaked, rushing to her mother's side.

"My kit! My kit!" Her mother was squealing, licking Tearpaw fiercely. For once, she was Tearkit again.

Suddenly her mother stopped licking her as Longstar ripped her away. Tearpaw gave a mighty yowl for such a young kit, and threw herself at the hated master. She scratched and clawed the way that her mentor, hopefully dead, she thought, had taught her, but seemed to be getting nowhere. She was flung carelessly to the side.

"Take once more step and I slit your mother's throat!" Longstar announced fearsomely. Tearpaw stopped mid-spin and stood completely rigid, staring at Longstar in absolute hatred.

Longstar gave a nasty smile. She dropped Tearpaw's mother. "There you are Lilydawn. Just calm down," she said in a too-calm voice, slightly hysteric.

Her mother's beautiful tortoiseshell fur was becoming a light crimson as blood began to slide down from the claw marks on her throat. Tearpaw restrained herself from leaping onto Longstar's hideous, snarling face.

Longstar slapped Snarlpaw, who was standing off to her side, nearly seven fox-lengths away. A light gray queen who Tearpaw thought was familiar ran to her brother and dragged him lightly into the safety of the nursery.

Quicker than lightning, eight or so warriors surrounded Longstar. She laughed. Just as quick, she pounced on the closest warrior and stuck her claws in his throat. Off to the side, Lilydawn screamed. Longstar turned and slapped Tearpaw's mother across the face, leaving blood streaks behind. Lilydawn stopped screaming and changed to whimpering.

Tearpaw turned to the warrior. He had a kind face, the same light brown that Tearpaw was, and forest green eyes that matched her brothers. He seemed to be trying to speak, but no sound was coming out.

She stared at him, thinking about the strange feeling bubbling up inside her. Emotions that she didn't have a word for.

"F-aaa-thhh-er," he said weakly. Tearpaw's eyes widened, and she lowered her head in sorrow. Her mother was injured, and here was her father in front of her, suffering, preparing for his spirit to travel. Tearpaw didn't know where, but the word StarClan came into her head. She liked the sound of it and decided that's where her father was going. StarClan.

She curled up next to him and closed her eyes, listening to her father's heartbeat. She wiggled up close and the steady booming. She whimpered quietly and her father twitched. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. She wasn't locked in a nightmare. Everything was still here. _Boom boom_. _Boom_ _boom_. She pressed her head closer to his chest.

"Falconfeather!" Tearpaw's mother cried behind her. Tearpaw closed her eyes again and swallowed hard. Falconfeather. Father. _Boom. Boom boom._

Silence.

Tearpaw opened her eyes. Longstar was looking down at her, curled up next to her father, with a look of satisfaction on her face. Tearpaw snarled at her. Another bout of laughter erupted from her enemy.

Her ruthless master took her by the scruff and swung her around cruelly, letting her go at a point where she hit a tree. Tearpaw grunted and struggled to breathe. A paw, firm on her chest, held her to the ground. "I always knew you were trouble. You were the finest kit I ever saw. A fighter, like your brother. But what did that matter, if you weren't on my side? What does it matter now? I have seven more just like you, and they won't be as difficult to pin down.

Tearpaw saw teeth reaching down towards her throat. She was going the same way as her father. She closed her eyes. This was it.

A loud grunt burst from her captor, and the weight on her chest was removed. Tearpaw opened her eyes.

An angry looking she-cat who didn't look familiar was tussling with Longstar. Firepaw was with her, Leappaw at his side. Tearpaw felt a smirk on her lips and jumped into the battle with them.

Claws found her side and ears, but she hardly felt them. She heard Firepaw yowl in pain. She heard Leappaw give one of his rare growls, and they gave her a reason to fight.

Just as Leappaw thought they were winning, ShadowClan and a ThunderClan patrol against one unbelievably good RiverClan squad, about twelve more warriors on Longstar's side burst through the tunnel. Tearpaw groaned. She knew what was coming next.

They battled for minutes longer. It was beginning to look as though they were actually going to lose. Tearpaw wondered where the last patrol was. She was still thinking about it when she found Snarlpaw at her side. It felt good to be fighting with him.

"You better?" Tearpaw asked her brother.

"Yes. Lilydawn and Frostdrop took care of me," he reassured her. Then he rolled away from a sharp claw. Tearpaw jumped over the tom they were battling and joined him again.

"We're starting to lose," Snarlpaw commented. Confused, Tearpaw looked around. He was right. What might have been a hundred cats had joined Falconfeather's body. She took a claw to the nose that would teach her to remember to stay focused.

A loud yowl began to echo in Tearpaw's ears. Her ears twitched. Finally, the help she'd been expecting had come.

"WindClan! Attack!" A tom, obviously WindClan's leader, announced. Dozens of new warriors joined the battle. Two WindClan warriors, looking slightly surprised to see Tearpaw and Snarlpaw fighting, joined them. When they had finished their opponent, they turned to help Honorpaw and Timepaw, who were battling a ragged RiverClan apprentice. He looked about a moon older than the group. Tearpaw taunted the ugly she-cat while the others brought down claws and teeth. Tearpaw felt a gnawing pain in her chest that they were bringing down a kit. That could have been them. They left the young cat calling for her mother, completely fine. That made her feel better.

Then the most beautiful sound that Tearpaw thought she'd ever heard in her life rang out.

"RiverClan! Retreat!"

And with a last hating look, Longstar and her warriors turned and ran back to their camp with the puddle in it.


	9. Chapter 9: Freedom

**A/N: YAY! That was an exciting chapter! The adorable little kits are FREE! **

Tearpaw didn't need to think twice. She turned to her brother and exploded into gleeful cheers. Then they were all on top of each other. They were all screaming and shouting their happiness, and calling taunts after the cruel RiverClan warriors who had been defeated by eight kits.

Leappaw, Firepaw, Timepaw, Honorpaw, Preypaw, Tornpaw, Tearpaw, and Snarlpaw. The names belonged together. Tearpaw turned. Her friends. They were all so happy. They were free. They had made it out of the camp with only a few scratches. Though the scratches were deep they were small, and now they could all celebrate with their Clans.

The kits settled into a warm pile, the way they'd slept in the puddle for so long, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Tearkit!" Brightstar called. Tearkit stepped forward. "From this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tearpaw. Your mentor will be Silverfawn."

A beautiful, sleek silver she-cat that Tearpaw recognized as a shy and young warrior stepped forward. She touched noses with Tearpaw.

"Snarlkit!" Brightstar called next. Her brother stepped forward and gave a small whimper of uncontainable excitement. Brightstar gave one of her rare grins. "From this day until you become a warrior you will be known as Snarlpaw. Your mentor will be Rainstep. Snarlpaw dashed forward and touched noses with Rainstep.

The ceremony was over. She was really an apprentice. With a real mentor.

She knew she would like Silverfawn. Her mentor was a young, nimble she-cat with dark blue eyes and quick instinct. They would get along just fine.

Silverfawn was staring at her expectantly. Tearpaw looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry," she said softly. Expecting to be hurt, she cowered to the ground. Silverfawn gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You've been through a lot. I won't hurt you, you just didn't hear me. Let's try some battle training first. I think you know the territory well enough," the silver she-cat purred. Tearpaw straightened herself up, and they walked to the training arena.

"Now," said Silverfawn, "let's start with a move that will confuse your enemy." Her mentor demonstrated the move. Tearpaw recognized it. She already knew it too.

She threw herself lightly into the air, pretended to land on a cats shoulders, and jumped forward again. Silverfawn's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly recovered. "You're amazing. You'll nail the next move," she said encouragingly. Tearpaw smiled, and Silverfawn demonstrated the next move.

"No," Longstar growled irritably. "You let them get away. You will never make that mistake again."

She was staring down at the face of her deputy, Whitefoot, who was cowering away from her in fear. She wouldn't forgive him. It wouldn't be difficult to replace him. She'd gone through four already, and he was no better than the rest. Slowly, she circled him, enjoying his fear.

"Do you remember what happened to my last deputy?" she asked him. He nodded. "Come here. Now," she commanded. Without hesitating he stepped closer to her. She raked her claws down his back. This death wouldn't be quick, she decided. He squealed in pain and tried to flinch away, but she commanded him to fight her. He tried and found his tail in her mouth. "Don't move," she barked. He stayed frozen in place. Painfully slow, she twisted his tail around in her mouth. Blood oozed out. He yowled loudly and she laughed. Gripping his tail tight, she whipped her head to the side. There was a cry of pain as it ripped off. She laughed again.

Then she pinned him down again. "Don't try and escape," she yelled at him as he began to struggle. He stopped struggling. She felt around on his leg. It didn't take long for her to find the pulsing vain that meant life. She reached her teeth down and bit down, ripping the vain into a bloody mess. Her deputy screamed in such pain it must have woken half the camp. She took a deep breath as the smell of blood filled her nose. The smell she loved. Slowly, Whitefoot's breathing became shallow, then stopped completely.

If she couldn't have Tearpaw and the other seven, she would find more kits.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**A/N: OOH! Scary! Read… the FINAL CHAPTER!**

Sunstripe was squished in the nursery next to her best friend, thinking about her mate, Snarltooth. Her best friend was barely moving, but her kits were stirring slightly. Firekit was especially moving about, struggling to get a drop of milk. Sunstripe smiled and pushed him closer to his mother.

Suddenly a ripple flew through her stomach. She struggled not to wail in pain. Nobody was awake, and the only other queen in the nursery had eaten three poppy seeds by mistake. She would not be waking up. Another ripple passed through and she didn't suppress and cry. A noise sounded outside the nursery as a tiny bundle fell into the moss. She licked it frantically and broke the sack before another sharp pain came through her. Another kit fell onto the ground at her feet. She licked its sack off and took a deep breath. It was over.

Another thud sounded. Sunstripe held her breath. A face appeared. Sunstripe screamed. Nobody answered her for help. But the face wasn't fixed on her. It was on the kits. The she-cat bent over, examining her two precious kits. She licked them. One squealed, the other snarled. "Stay quiet, and I won't harm you or the kits," the she-cat hissed. Sunstripe remained silent. Then the she-cat selected Sunstripe's tom. She picked him up in her mouth. Her eyes trailed to Sunstripe's best friend and widened. She dropped Sunstripe's tom, and laughed quietly to herself. Sunstripe nudged her tom closer.

The ugly tabby walked a pace closer to the other queen, then selected Firekit and Stonekit. Sunstripe couldn't stand it anymore. She stood weakly and threw herself at the kit stealer. The larger she-cat shrugged her off and threw her paw at Sunstripe. Everything went black.

Longstar examined the five kits. Two WindClan, stolen from an unknown ginger queen, both tabby toms. One ThunderClan, stolen from unknown black queen, she-cat. And lastly, her prize. Two toms from ShadowClan, stolen from Tearpath herself.

Longstar smiled.

At last.


End file.
